Toon Wars: Shorts
Toon Wars: Shorts is a sub-series of the main fan-made Toon Wars that centers around characters new to or present from the series when they're not at war with the Syndicate. Each episode is written in the style of a TV Cartoon or slice-of-life comedy, some even presenting shorts stories about certain characters to learn more about them. The first short titled "Warriors for Evil" was posted on Fanfiction.net and Deviantart on August 29, 2018, and the series was reposted on Wattpad a year later in late January. On the Mighty Magiswords Amino, Frozarburst was also able to make several visual shorts using the chibi-styled Gacha Life, not only expanding on the lore of some characters, but adding far more visual gags. Unlike the rest of Frozarburst's works which have a predetermined ending, this side-series is ongoing and meant to continue even after the crossover's finale, Toon Wars: The Final Days. Episodes # Warriors for Evil - The Warriors for Hire celebrate a personal holiday where they perform mischievous acts on people they know. # Jimmy Neutron, Not-So-Innocent Genius - Jimmy Neutron gets help to do the Toon Force H.Q.'s taxes when he's suddenly put on trial for insurance fraud. # Take it Slow - Taking place during the Academy Shorts, Bimm is pressured into finding a boyfriend and goes on a series of blind dates to find the perfect match. # Curse of the Werecat - Cattus, Bimm, Gumball, and Nicole all transform into monstrous versions of themselves on the night of Halloween, forcing the Toon Force to try and bring them back to normal. # Test Comic - 'Cattus stumbles across Bimm on a beach by herself in a less than happy mood and goes to comfort her. # '''What Planet '- While flying through space with Jimmy, Carl asks his friend what happened to the planet Sheen once visited throughout his spin-off, Planet Sheen. # '''How to train your Hero (Episode) - Hali/Momotaro and Firefly fly to a distant island from Lyvsheria that contains an ancient treasure that maybe valuable to Jimmy Neutron's inventions. # Butter Nuts - Vlad Plasmius spills a drink on his clothes and gets embarrassed by whomever he gets into contact with. # The Roach - The MaBarnacles, guest starring Danny Fenton are horrified by a roach in the castle kitchen. # Toon Force Training Video 1 - A training video that shows the ins and outs of the Toon Force H.Q. back in Retroville. # Trench Quest - Sometime after Curse of the Werecat, Trenchard is confirmed to be mentally ill after suffering from a major concussion from Werecat Bimm's attack on him, prompting Nyando to take him on a walk to help him live through it. # A Crystal Tragedy - Rose Quartz stubs her toe. # Toon House - Leni Loud is given ice powers after accidentally drinking a dangerous substance recovered by Lisa from an abandoned Syndicate lab in their hometown, forcing Lisa to work to find a way to reverse engineer the formula with help from the Toon Force before it corrupts her. # Know of Me - The Warriors for Hire fail to get recognized by members of the Toon Force, giving them the idea to make a "Toon Force" level threat for them to get noticed for their victory. # The Longest Invention - '''Jimmy Neutron and Professor Venomous present the Toon Force with a brand new invention with a ridiculously long name. # '''The Microwave - Jack Fenton advertises his latest invention, the Fenton Microwave 3000. # Last Minute Shopping - Prohyas searches for a Christmas gift for Vambre on Christmas Day after forgetting to buy one. # Feline Instincts - Nicole Watterson along with her son Gumball are sent to infiltrate a secret Syndicate research facility housing a prototype for a superweapon. # One Busy Day '''- To better their training, Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, and Prohyas are pressured into mowing the lawn of the Adventure Academy for an entire day. Gacha Shorts # '''Fam Proposes to the Frog Guy # Vambre and Prohyas meet Fusion's Daughter/Daughter of Disaster # Bimm and Cattus Reunion before Quest for Knowledge # Something Random with Ghost Simone # Bimm vs. Witchy Simone (After Toon Wars) ''' # '''Toon Much Wisdom (Featuring Danny Phantom) # How they met MaBarnacle # A Friendly Game of Rock Paper Scissors # Basically Crossovers # Professor Ramsey MaBarnacle # What Fusion is Really Like # Bimm and Cattus' Next Adventure Unfinished Episodes # Recruits of the Toon Force # Toon Force Training Video 2 - Continuing from Training Video 1, Danny Phantom takes the reader/viewer on a tour through Amity Park and the operations at Fenton Works # Justice Rumpus - Bimm, Familiar, and Cattus go on a quest into a deep dark cavern in search for treasure. # Oh No K.O. Don't be a Hero - K.O. attempts to prove himself to the Toon Force by going on highly dangerous missions Canceled Episodes * Crossover Fallen - Strike is back and has somehow gained control of a hidden Syndicate Base in CN City, which has been mysteriously abandoned for some time. Together, a small batch of members from the Toon Force must revisit the forgotten city and destroy the last of the Syndicate's army before they can be reactivated. Due to Into the Wereverse already using Strike, and the feel of the short being rather depressing, it was canceled. Trivia * Some of these shorts take place chronologically before key arcs or entire shows. Particularly, Take it Slow happens around the time of the Academy Shorts of the original Mighty Magiswords series, while Butter Nuts happens sometime before the start of the Gumball Saga. * The title of Frozarburst's original fan-made How to train your Hero series was reused for an episode of Toon Wars. Coincidentally, Firefly came from the same timeline which the old story took place in. * Although Toon Wars has an ending already set in motion, Toon Wars Shorts does not and is confirmed to be ongoing even after the main series' run. * In Not-So-Innocent Genius, the Universal Greeting from the Transformers franchise is explained to be the one used in the Cartoon Network Universe. This also makes sense since Transformers shows before and after Prime were aired on the channel. * Planet Sheen was confirmed to have occurred during Jimmy Neutron in "What Planet," but the outcome of how it ended is only hinted at through dialogue in the shorts. Much like the critically negative reception of the series, Jimmy and co. refuse to talk about it; even strangely by the fact that Sheen appears to have completely forgotten about it hinting several times that this version of him is a clone created by Jimmy. * At the start of Feline Instincts, Gumball mentions how their mission in the middle of the woods at nightfall gives him a sense of deja vu, referencing the Werecat Gumball from ShurikenMix's AU; also possibly the Yetteeth version from Dogsama. ** This episode also features one of the few times a short occurs prior to the expansion of the Toon Force following the end of the Samurai Jack Saga, briefly starring the original Syndicate leaders as they prepare their meeting with Aku. * Certain characters and key events that were not present in Toon Wars often return here as guest characters or frequently recurring ones, such as Dani Phantom (who did not show up outside of Nicktoons: Nega War and Magiswords Echoes until the Final Days), much of the ghosts from the Ghost Zone like Johnny 13, King Rexxtopher, and Carl and Sheen. Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Toon Wars Category:Frozarburst Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Samurai Jack Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Danny Phantom Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Nicktoons Category:Cartoon Network